1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to support or display stands for displaying articles of merchandise in retail establishments and more particularly to a display stand having interchangeable article support components which are either directly rotatably mounted to a vertical support assembly or are removably mounted to brackets which are rotatably mounted to the vertical support assembly. The article display stand is designed to permit a plurality of different types of merchandise to be displayed from a common support which is assembled and disassembled without requiring the use of tools. Each of the display hooks, racks and/or trays is carried in rotational relationship with respect to the vertical support so as to enable merchandise supported thereby to be rotated through an entire circle thereby enabling the merchandise to be displayed along the entire periphery of each display stand.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the merchandise elements are removably mounted to brackets which are rotatably carried by the vertical support assembly of the display apparatus. The support elements are designed to be slideably engaged with respect to the support brackets in such a manner that the support elements may be selectively spaced to alter the display of merchandise supported on the stand.
The tiered display stand of the present invention includes a plurality of vertically interlocking post members each of which includes an upper bearing surface for supporting the article support components so that such components are rotatably mounted with respect thereto and are selectively arrangeable by the merchandiser depending upon the space, location and effect to be achieved using the display stand in a given area.
2. History of the Related Art
One of the key factors in successful merchandising is the creation of an artistic display which allows the merchandise to be set off in such a manner as to be immediately recognizable and accessible to the consumer. Numerous inventions have been directed to various stands and display devices for supporting articles of merchandise in a store or other commercial environment. There have been numerous stands developed which are floor supported and in which folded, draped, suspended or other types of merchandise may be supported in order to be viewed by the consumer. The primary purpose is to make merchandise readily available to potential purchasers in a compact and imaginative arrangement.
In some environments, display stands are specifically designed to set off or emphasize the merchandise being displayed. For instance, in jewelry stores and the like, large display stands are generally frowned upon. Instead, use is made of tastefully arranged countertop display stands for supporting earrings, chains and other articles. Such smaller stands are preferred as the entire theme of the retail establishment is one of elegance and delicacy about the articles which are being sold. On the other hand, in larger retail establishments in which a plurality of varying types of merchandise are displayed, it is generally preferred to provide as much display space in a single stand as is possible so that as much merchandise is made available to the potential consumer as is possible without requiring additional floor or counter space. This is particularly true in view of the high cost of retail space in most areas.
It is therefore important in the display of retail goods to provide a pleasant display which meets the particular needs of a retail establishment and which functions to display the articles of merchandise in a manner commeserate with the types of goods being offered for sale.
Generally, most display stands which have been designed and constructed have been directed to specific articles of manufacture and are therefore not appropriately designed to function as display stands for a plurality of differently styled goods which may be offered for sale in various commercial establishments. For instance, a standard key chain or novelty type countertop display may take the shape of a rotating display rack having a central post which is rotatably mounted to a base. The rotatable rack may include a plurality of outwardly extending and vertically spaced support arms or hanger elements upon which merchandise is supported. Such a display permits merchandise to be suspended totally around the rack thereby saving valuable counter or shelf space. The consumer need only rotate the rack in order to view one of the articles carried around the perimeter thereof. In addition, such racks enable merchandise to be displayed in a tandem relationship along each of the article support hook and in vertically spaced relationship with respect to one another around the rotatable support column. Unfortunately, such display stands utilize a single type of support arm or hook and are designed to support only specific types of similar items. For example, such prior art display stands include a plurality of arms of similar design upon which similar types of articles are supported such as blister packs having a shaped opening through a backing surface so that the support arms fit through such openings. Therefore, such prior art display devices are not designed to display a plurality of differently packaged and/or shaped goods on a single rotatable column.
Other prior art display stands are of a type which may include a plurality of horizontally oriented and vertically spaced rotatable shelf elements which support loose items of merchandise or layered items of merchandise depending upon the particular nature of the items being displayed. For instance, in many retail establishments, seed packages and other type thin package displays are mounted in horizontally oriented rotatable racks with each package of a particular variety being tandemly oriented. By rotation of each of the shelves of the rack, a consumer may select a given package. Again, however, the entire stand or rack is configured to support similar items, and therefore, each of the shelf elements is structurally similar and not designed for use with a variety of differently styled or differently packaged consumer items.
Other conventional display stands are specifically designed to be floor mounted. These types of stands are not adequate for the use of a retailer in displaying small articles or consumer goods in confined areas or along countertop areas as discussed above with respect to the merchandiser in the jewelry business. In addition, such stands are not easily disassembled or rearranged in order to change the component parts thereof and thereby create different visual displays.
The most frequently used display stands which most consumers encounter are of a fixed type and are only alterable by adjusting the merchandise support elements themselves. Such display devices may include a pegboard material having a plurality of hook or shelf elements adjustably supported therein. The hook or shelf elements may be adjusted vertically and horizontally with respect to one another depending upon the type of merchandise which is to be supported thereon. Unfortunately, such fixed displays do not permit a rotational movement of the display and are also not condusive for both floor or countertop use.
Some example of prior display stands include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,669 to Palay et al; 3,266,634 to Tintary; 3,469,708 to Pennington; 3,583,568 to Crosslen; 3,756,421 to Wilkins; 3,788,489 to Cimino; 3,998,334 to Smith; 4,211,331 to Salmon et al.; and 4,614,272 to Shelton et al.